Jedipedia:Projekte/Die Ewoks
right|200px Das Projekt: Die Ewoks befasst sich mit der Erstellung, Verbesserung und Erweiterung von Artikeln rund um das Thema Die Ewoks. Damit ist nicht bloß die Serie gemeint, sondern auch die dazugehörigen Comics, Romane, Bücher, Spielfilme, etc. Bisher wurden schon einige Artikel zu diesem Thema gestellt, doch soll dieses Projekt eine bessere Übersicht über das Thema bieten, unter anderem indem mögliche Artikel in entsprechende Listen eingeordnet werden und mit möglichen Quellen gekennzeichnet werden. Teilnehmer *JP-Corran-Horn – Organisation, Artikel *AWingpilot – Artikel Aufgaben Ziel des Projekts ist es, den Artikelbestand aller den Ewoks zugehörigen Quellen zu erweitern und deren Inhalte zu vergrößern. Dass ein Artikel bereits vorhanden ist, bedeutet nicht, dass er bereits fertig ist. Zu einem guten Artikel gehören auch Bilder und Zitate, sofern diesevorhanden sind. Um die Übersicht zu behalten, wurden und werden Listen erstellt, welche die Themen, die in den Romanen behandelt werden, sortieren. Folgende Listen existieren bereits oder sollen noch erstellt werden. *Personen *Spezies und Tiere *Schauplätze *Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *Ereignisse *Ausrüstung und Technologie *Organisationen *Pflanzen *Jahre *Medien *Sonstiges Erfolge Bisher wurden im Rahmen dieses Projektes folgende Erfolge erzielt und Artikel ausgezeichnet. *Trebla – 30px *Zauberer aus Stein – 30px *Ra-Lee – 30px *Chituhr – 30px Quellen *Die Ewoks **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks die Thula-Hexe überlisten **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Wald retten **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks mit dem Riesen Frieden schließen **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihrem Ältesten das Leben retten **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks Latara suchen gehen **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Baum des Lichts bewahren **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks den Jindas helfen **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Reich der Gupins retten **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks das Böse besiegen **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihren Kampfwagen opfern **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks gegen die Würgpflanzen kämpfen **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks ihre Ernte vor den Thuloks sichern **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Ewoks eine zweite Prinzessin bekommen **''Ewoks'' – Wie aus Latara fast ein Stein wurde **''Ewoks'' – Warum die Blätterkönigin böse wurde **''Ewoks'' – Home Is Where the Shrieks Are **''Ewoks'' – Wie Latara beinahe Königin wurde **''Ewoks'' – Die Sache mit der Zauberkappe **''Ewoks'' – The Totem Master **''Ewoks'' – A Gift for Shodu **''Ewoks'' – Der unheimliche Fremde **''Ewoks'' – Wie die Zwerge Wicket fingen **''Ewoks'' – Wie ein Schwindler die Ewoks betrog **''Ewoks'' – Der kranke Kaufmann **''Ewoks'' – A Warrior and a Lurdo **''Ewoks'' – Zwei ungleiche Brüder **''Ewoks'' – Die Seeschlacht **''Ewoks'' – Der falsche Baga **''Ewoks'' – Horville's Hut of Horrors **''Ewoks'' – Auf Schatzsuche mit der Zauberflöte **''Ewoks'' – Von bösen Zauberern und Glückskobolden **''Ewoks'' – Bringing Up Norky **''Ewoks'' – Battle for the Sunstar **''Ewoks'' – Party Ewok **''Ewoks'' – Malani the Warrior *Marvel's Ewoks **''The Rainbow Bridge'' **''Rites of Power'' **''Flight to Danger'' **''Valley of Evil'' **''The Terrible Machine'' **''The Ice Demon'' **''The Perilous Laughing Spell'' **''Eye of the Kreegon'' **''The Underwater Kingdom'' **''The Demons of Endor'' **''The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' **''The Thorn Monster'' **''The Black Cavern'' **''King for a Day'' *MyComyc **''Princess Kneesaa's Birthday'' **''Perfect Antidote'' **''The Princess in a Predicament'' **''Snare in the Forest'' **''The Balloon'' **''To Trap Latara'' **''Logray's Staff'' **''Painting Exposition'' *Marvel's Droids'' **''Lost in Time'' *An Ewok Adventure **''Wicket Finds a Way'' **''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' **''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' **''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!'' *Spielfilme **''Ewoks – Kampf um Endor'' **''Ewoks – Die Karawane der Tapferen'' *Anderes **''Ewoks – Shadows of Endor'' **''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' **''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' **''Return of the Great One!'' **''The Ice Princess!'' **''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' **''Droids\Ewoks'' **''The Essential Guide to Characters'' ** Kategorie:Qualitätssicherung